Eternal Snow
by Stefuh
Summary: Allongement de la scène dans l'anime quand Mitsuki avoue son amour à Takuto.


**Titre:** Eternal snow.  
**Auteur:** Stefuh  
**Genre:** Het, Romance, Drame...  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Paring:** Takuto, Mitsuki.  
**Résumé:** Allongement de la scène dans l'anime quand Mitsuki avoue son amour à Takuto.  
**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de Full Moon wo sagashite ou de la musique/paroles des chansons de Full Moon.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
__How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_  
_My feelings only increase_

"Mais… je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un fantôme après mon concert!"

Mitsuki avait dit cela en regardant Takuto dans les yeux. Pourquoi maintenant qu'elle savait pleinement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, devrait-il devenir un fantôme? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse, qu'il ne devienne qu'un ombre.

"Mitsuki…"

La jeune fille ce leva et alla près de Takuto avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle devait maintenant lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si son cœur avait de la difficulté à vouloir l'exprimer. Ce dernier avait appartenu à Eichi pendant deux ans. Mais elle pouvait bien aimé Takuto sans oublier l'autre jeune homme. N'est-ce pas ce que Eichi aurait voulu, que Mitsuki soit pleinement heureuse le temps qu'elle puisse vivre? Elle n'avait plus peur de mourir à présent, mais son désir de vivre était pleinement présent en elle.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris pendant un instant, mais il l'enlaça tout de même dans ses bras. À ce moment, l'air d'Eternal Snow de la boite à musique se fit entendre.

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana? __Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_  
_Will you notice them? Even though I've never once put them into words?_

"Cette musique… tu ne devrais pas l'écouter." Murmura Mitsuki. "Elle ne va pas aider pour que tu reste un shingami… Il faut que tu prennes la fleur, Takuto."

"Mais…"

Elle se dédit de son étreinte. "Takuto! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que sa me ferais… Tu sais, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… que je devais oublier le fait que tu m'avais dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi, et bien je ne peux pas l'oublier."

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_  
_Like the snow, they just quietly keep accumulating_

"Je ne peux pas l'oublier, car c'est ce que je ressens aussi pour toi." La jeune fille regarda Takuto en lui souriant. "Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis tellement reconnaissante de vous avoir rencontrer toi et Meroko. Surtout toi, Takuto. Tu sais toujours comment me remonter le moral, tu es là pour me dire de ne pas laisser tomber... Sans toi, Full Moon n'existerait pas. Sans toi…"

Mitsuki n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, des lèvres c'étaient posé sur les sienne. Le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement. À travers ce baiser, tout les sentiments de Takuto lui était transmis. Elle frissonna.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_  
_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi shiritaku Nakatta yo_  
_I didn't want to know what it was like to be in love with someone_

"Je t'aime, Takuto."

Il la regarda un instant avant de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle aurait aimé entendre son cœur battre à ce moment. La jeune fille était tellement bien dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle avait eu du mal à le savoir. Au moins, Meroko avait été là pour l'aider.

"Je ne veux pas mourir, mais au moins je sais que tu auras été là pour moi."

"Jamais je ne te laisserai mourir Mitsuki, je te le promet."

"Mais tu vas avoir des problèmes, n'est-ce pas?"

Il avait des yeux tellement bleus, elle aurait pu se perdre pour l'éternité dans ceux-ci… La neige éternelle continuerait à tomber, et elle serait encore perdue dans ses yeux. Ils exprimaient tellement de chose.

Le jeune homme sourit, son sourire si malicieux, si charmant.

"Ah, Meroko a toujours enfreint les règles et jusqu'à présent elle semble bien s'en tirer. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

Puis le silence s'installa. Un silence doux que seul l'air de Eternal Snow pouvait déranger.

_I love you Namida tomaranai_  
_I love you- my tears won't stop_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_  
_And so I wish that I had never met you_

Mitsuki commença alors à chanter la chanson, suivant l'air de la boite à musique et Takuto la suivit. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il avait fait partit de Route L. Le groupe de son père de Wakaouji… Elle ne pouvait croire que Izumi avait été assez cruel pour donner à Takuto la chance de prendre soin d'elle… mais après tout, c'était aussi lui qui leur avait fait connaître la fleur de l'oubli. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas rester fâcher contre quelqu'un.

"Tu as écrit de magnifique paroles." Remarqua Mitsuki.

"Je me suis inspiré du titre que ta mère a donné à cette chanson."

Puis il continua à chanter. Elle aimait entendre sa voix, elle était sur qu'il avait été un merveilleux chanteur. Cela avait tellement du être un choc quand Wakaouji avait appris qui il était vraiment…

La voix de Takuto cessa tout d'un coup et Mitsuki ce sentit tomber par terre, toujours dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle remarqua alors qu'il semblait souffrir terriblement.

"Takuto!"

Il était pale, trop pale. Son corps commençait à s'effacer.

"Takuto! Il faut que tu-"

"Non..." murmura-t-il, le visage contracter par la douleur. "Je veux me souvenir de toi, de mon passé, de Meroko, de tout ce que j'ai été en temps que shinigami… même si j'en suis pas encore un, officiellement."

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?_  
_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_Tameiki ga mado garasu Kumoraseta_  
_My sighs fogged up the window glass_  
_  
_Mitsuki le serra fort contre elle. Quelques instants plus tard, Takuto avait retrouvé ses couleurs normales, semblant se sentir mieux. La jeune fille lui sourit chaleureusement. Takuto la regarda dans les yeux, voyant qu'elle semblait heureuse quand elle le regardait. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur, même si ce dernier ne battait plus.

"Je suis heureux d'être ce que je suis maintenant, Mitsuki. Sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré. Mais je ne veux pas rester un shinigami toute ma vie. Ça fait beaucoup trop souffrir de devoir prendre la vie de ceux qu'on aime. Mais je te promet que tu vas vivre."

Il vit dans ses yeux de la tristesse, mais elle continuait tout de même à sourire.

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu kyandoru de Ima Tokashite Yukenai kana?_  
_Can a candle flame still melt my trembling heart?_

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_  
_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo Samukunai youni to _  
_So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard, I won't feel cold._

"Takuto... tu ne comprends pas. En ce moment, je peux te sentir contre moi… mais si tu deviens un fantôme, plus jamais je ne pourrai sentir tes bras enlacer autour de moi."

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, fixant par terre. Elle qui s'en était tellement fait pour Eichi, elle s'en faisait maintenant autant pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait espérer depuis quelques semaines, qu'ils soient tout les deux réunis, ça se passait. Mais…

"Je sais que tu vas m'oublier. Mais je vais essayer de te retrouver, je te le promets. Je t'aime, Takuto. Au moins, le temps que tu penses encore à moi, le temps que tu ne m'oubliera pas, je pourrai les passé avec toi sans m'inquiéter que tu souffre."

Des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux, mais elle les retint. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait rester forte.

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_  
_I miss you- every time I think of you_

_Amikake no Kono mafura Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_  
_Tonight, too, I hold this half-finished muffler, all alone_

"Grâce à toi j'ai pu réaliser mon rêve, je me suis fait plein de fans. J'ai pu chanter tout ce que je ressentait, cela ma fait un bien immense. Je me suis fait des amis et j'ai même réussis à donner à grand-mère le bonheur d'aimer à nouveau la musique. De plus, elle semble me montrer plus le fait qu'elle m'apprécie. Je t'en serai reconnaissant à tout jamais, Takuto. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu prennes cette fleur. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que…"

Il avait posé sa main sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, la regardant dans les yeux.

"D'accord, je le ferai. Mais sache que dans mon cœur, même si dans mon esprit tu n'ai plus présente après que j'ai prit cela, tu seras pour toujours là."

"J'en suis sur. Tu le sera aussi."

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kana?_  
_If there was an eternally falling snow, could it hide my feelings for you?_

Mitsuki prit un pétale de la fleur de l'oublie avant de la mettre dans le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur sa table. Elle regarda un instant le verre avant d'y plonger le pétale. Elle tendit ensuite le verre à Takuto. Il lui sourit et bu. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne perdrait pas sa mémoire instantanément… juste pour qu'elle puisse rester avec lui pendant encore un peu de temps.

À cet instant, la jeune fille se rappela la première fois qu'elle avait vu Takuto. Quand ils avaient faillit s'embrasser, étant tomber un sur l'autre dans le bateau. Quand il l'avait embrasser, lui faisant à croire que ce n'était que du bouche à bouche. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois, mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas compris. Quand il avait voulu l'avertir pour Eichi…

Takuto était vraiment une des meilleures personnes qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Avec Meroko, Eichi, Wakaouji, Oshiga et tout le reste des ses amis, ainsi que sa grand-mère.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara__  
__Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi shiritaku Nakatta yo__  
__I didn't want to know what it was like to be in love with someone_

Le jeune homme lui souriait toujours, il n'avait pas encore perdu la mémoire. Combien de temps leur restaient-t-ils? Mitsuki ferait tout pour passer du temps avec lui et Meroko, sûrement qu'ils n'auraient que quelques jours encore. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de rester dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Meroko revienne. Peut-être qu'il l'oublierait, mais jamais Takuto ne s'effacerait de son esprit, il resterait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur.

_I love you Mune ni komiageru__  
__I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo__  
__I want to shout to the wintery sky "I want to see you right now"_

Fin.


End file.
